One Night
by BlackOfDay
Summary: One night.That is all it took to change Bakura's life forever.MPREG.Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Bakura sighed as he walked down the street. It had been a month since he'd gotten a body. His hikari, Ryo, had decided he wanted his yami back. Despite all the things he had done to the boy. Yugi and Malik felt the same way. After looking through some scrolls in Egypt, Malik finally found the one to grant there darker half's bodies. To his disappointment he looked just like Ryo except with wilder hair and narrow eyes. The Pharaoh and Marik looked like their lights as well but with the same few exceptions.

He looked up as he felt something hit his face. Noticing the sky was covered in a thick blanket of blue-grey clouds. More pellets of water followed. It was raining. 'just great, just fucking great'.

Gazing around for shelter Bakura noticed a bar a few feet away. Once inside he shook his head free of water. From all around people were staring at him. Some in aloofness, while others in lust. Up at the counter he sat. Underneath white bangs he noticed someone plant themselves next to him.

He lifted his head slightly. He could tell this person was a man. He had shoulder length hair the color of the ocean and eyes that resembled the storm clouds that seemed to pour there hearts out upon the world. The man, noticing Bakura looking his way, turned to him "What's up".

Bakura lifted his head up fully and waved slightly to the blue haired man. The man grinned "not much of a talker I see. How about I get ya something to drink?"

Bakura hesitantly nodded. He had never had anyone act this way towards him. The man called over the bar tender and ordered them a few 'sex on the beaches. "Here" the blue haired man handed him the drink.

Bakura took the drink downing it. "You drink often" the man asked. Bakura shook his head. He hadn't had a drink like this since ancient Egypt.

"So what's your name? Mines Kai" the blue haired man said. Bakura smiled slightly "Bakura". "Bakura huh. I like it. I like you. You're not like every other guy out there. I can tell".

Rosy pink tinged his cheeks "thanks".

Kai chuckled at Bakura's response. Leaning towards him he said "so I take it your not used to such comments. It's kind of funny. Someone as good looking as you should always be showered with such".

Rosy pink turned to red as those words. No one has ever said such things to him before. Bakura's eyes widened as Kai kissed him. Out of breath Kai pulled away whispering "let's continue this at my place". Bakura nodded.

A/N I'm sorry for deleting my other fics. I hope you can forgive me and review the new ones I start. I feel bad that I deleted some fics which weren't that bad. I have decided that I will repost some of them. It wont be for awhile though. I PROMISE to not DELETE a fic unless it really SUCKS. Well until the next chap. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Once inside Kai's place. Bakura noticed that there were few boxes around. It looked like he was gonna leave any day now. "Are you moving" he followed Kai to his room. The room had a mattress on the floor among other things. "Ya should be leaving some time next week" Kai replied "now lets get straight to business".

Kai stripped himself and Bakura of clothing. Throwing them to the side. Kai pushed Bakura back. Falling onto the mattress Bakura gasped as Kai smirked falling beside the white haired yami. Before Bakura could do anything Kai had crushed his lips against his.

Bakura could feel Kai's tongue pushing past his lips, exploring the wetness of his mouth. Bakura's own seemed to come to life and an all out battle for dominance began. As the battle raged on Bakura wrapped his legs around Kai's waist. Kai held him close massaging the white haired ones ass.

Kai pulled away from the kiss grinning "What is this Kura?" grinding his erection against the others. Bakura moaned "you know damn well what it is".

Kai chuckled "I will be sure to relieve you of your pain. But not now. I like to tease my victims before giving them the relief they desire". Kai moved lower planting light kisses down until he reached a nipple. He circled it with his tongue before taking it within his mouth. Pulling away he gave the other nipple the same treatment.

"I...want...you" Bakura panted.

"In time Bakura" Kai moved lower his tongue lapping away at the pale skin until he reached Bakura's weeping arousal. Taking it into his mouth he swirled his tongue around it before biting the tip. Bakura screamed "Kai!"

Kai's eyes widened slightly as his mouth became full of hot seed. He pulled away before swallowing. He grinned evilly at Bakura before licking his fingers seductively. He pushed one finger into the pale one, causing Bakura to moan. Second finger he arched his back, third finger he whimpered "...i-inside...me".

"As you wish" Kai pulled his fingers out of Bakura before slowly pushing his erect member in Bakura's passage. Bakura screamed as a new set of emotions filled him at the fact another man was within him. He knew that this was a one night stand. He knew from the moment Kai said sweet nothings to him. All Kai wanted was a quick fuck. He felt the same way. What drew him to the man were his looks and some of the sweet talk. He had to admit. It was kind of flattering to have people say such things about you. No one had been that way to him before. What woke the yami from his daze was the thrusting, pumping and panting and Kai's screaming as he climaxed, sending his cream into the pale one.

Both men fell still for a moment before Kai removed himself from Bakura. Bakura groaned at the sudden leave. Getting himself up from the bed he winced "damn".

After being fully clothed Bakura walked into the other room to see Kai in nothing but boxers. He limped over to the door but not before glancing at the clock. It red three a.m. just as quickly as he had looked at the object he was gone from the apartment.

A/N I think this lemon was better than some of my others. I hope it didn't really suck ass. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Bakura picked the lock of the front door to the apartment he and Ryo shared. He slowly opened the door, making a creaking noise as he did so.

"Bakura?"

To his surprise Ryo and Malik were seated on the couch. Malik's eyes were on the TV until he heard Ryo speaking his name. Now both sets were on him. Malik was the first to say anything "hey Bakura. Why out so late?"

"The usual shit" he replied.

"Like what?" Ryo's brown eyes shined with curiosity.

"Drinking" he looked to his light then Malik

Ryo frowned but before he could say anything Bakura asked "what's he doing here" Bakura asked pointing to Malik.

"Just hanging out. Wanna join" Malik grinned.

"It depends. What the fuck are you two doing"?

"Well we just finished watching 'The Ring'. Malik glanced at the clock "now I think I should be heading home".

Ryo yawned "yeah."

"I thought we were gonna hang out" Bakura said.

"Too late. Its past curfew for me. Already gonna be in deep shit with Ishizu. See ya guys" Malik yawned.

Malik left.

Ryo turned to Bakura "so you wanna watch a movie or something".

Bakura glanced at the clock. Seeing it now blinking four thirty a.m. "Your usually are asleep this time of night. Why awake?"

"Lost track of the time. Besides it's the weekend. A time in a kid's life to have fun with no school around or teachers to bug ya" Ryo said.

"Alright" was his answer.

"So are we gonna do something or go to bed" Ryo asked.

He shook his head "No. I'm tired. Had a busy night."

Ryo sighed. His yami rarely spent time with him. "Okay. Another time then."

Ryo brushed past Bakura. Bakura followed close behind. He didn't need Ryo to see his limp. Ryo stopped in front of his bedroom "goodnight Bakura". "Night" was the reply.

Everything was silent. The only noise in the apartment was the echo of the now closed doors.

A/N short chap. trying to make my stories longer than they were. I don't want to rush things like I did before. So you might see some more chaps like this. Well please review! Sorry if it sucks.

TO GARY: Kai is an OC. He isn't going to be in the story after chappy 2. He and Bakura had a one night stand.


	4. Chapter 4

Bakura groaned as the light of the sun shone through the window. He pulled the covers over himself to evade the bright light. Just as he was about to fade into the land of dreams he felt sick. Like he was gonna vomit. Brown orbs snapped open as the white haired yami through the covers off him and bolted to the bathroom. Head in the toilet the white haired yami dry heaved. After what seemed like forever his stomach stopped its all out rebellion. He brought his head out of the toilet as he flushed. Shaking slightly Bakura stood up leaving towards his room.

Inside he sat himself on the end of his bed. 'What's wrong with me?' I've been puking my guts out for almost a week'. His thoughts were interrupted at a nock on the door.

"Bakura."

Bakura sighed "come in".

Ryo entered the room. He joined the yami where he sat.

"Is everything okay?"

Bakura shrugged "yeah."

"You sure?"

Yes!"

Ryo got himself up from the bed. Heading towards the door "sorry for giving a bloody shit about you".

"Wait Ry" Bakura sighed.

Ryo stopped at the door "what".

"Sorry"

Ryo sighed "its okay. It wasn't my business. Want anything for breakfast?"

Bakura nodded grinning wildly "yes. Eggs, toast, bacon and sausage. Lots and lots of bacon and sausage!"

Ryo raised an eyebrow "okay. I can get that started".

Ryo closed the door as he left.

Bakura ran into the kitchen at the smell of food. He felt starved. Mouth watered at the site of the treats laid out before him. He sat himself in a chair and began devouring the food.

Ryo's eyes widened at the site. Never had he seen a person eat so savagely. The hikari sat him from the opposite side of the table and took what was left.

"Good stuff" Bakura said finishing up his last piece of sausage.

Ryo grinned "glad you liked it".

Bakura made an 'hmm' of acknowledgement.

"I'm going out today" Ryo stated.

"Where"

"With Yugi and the gang."

"Why do you feel the need to tell me this?"

"Just letting you know is all" Ryo looked to the clock "I better get going"

Ryo left the apartment leaving a bored Bakura behind.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck. There is nothing on" Marik said flipping through channels.

"That's cause the only thing you like to watch involve blood, torture, etc" Malik replied sitting himself next to the blond yami.

"It happens to be the most entertaining. Right Bakura?" Marik violet eyes turned to the thief.

Bakura grinned showing his unusually sharp canines "nothing beats death". He had gotten pretty bored and decided to call his two friends over. It was never boring with those two around

Malik sighed as he took the remote from Marik he grinned as he turned on a show on pregnancy "there Marik. You like people in pain. Why not watch the miracle of birth. I heard it's like being ripped in half".

"Okay" Marik perked up.

The next program started. Listing the symptoms of this condition. Bakura paled as he realized he was experiencing those. Later on it was telling things from what to eat and drink to the stages of pregnancy. Finally it showed a woman in labor and giving birth. 'I don't have a pussy. How could I have the kid? Shit it out?'

"That was disgusting!!!" Marik yelled.

Malik grinned evilly "I thought you liked blood".

"Not when it comes out of a women's cherry!" Marik groaned.

Malik snickered as he left the area.

"That has to be the sickest shit I have ever seen. Aren't you glad were guys Kura? We don't have to go through shit like that".

Bakura snapped out of his trance nodding "yeah. Good for us".

"Something wrong Bakura" Malik appeared from behind him.

Marik said nothing but his eyes showed concern.

Bakura laughed nervously "nothing. Just thinking".

"About what" Marik grinned.

"Marik! But out of people's business" Malik scolded.

"It's okay Malik. I was just zoning out. My mind went a blank that moment" Bakura lied.

The two Ishtar's gazed skeptically.

"Really guys. I'm fine. Stop acting all caring and stuff. It's fucking creepy when you do it".

"Fine by me." Marik laid back into the couch.

"Alright" Malik's violet eyes wandered to the window. Darkness had consumed the sky. The only light source was a few dully lit stars.

There was silence.

The sound of a door opening resonated through the apartment. Through the door was Ryo "hey Bakura".

The white haired yami didn't respond.

"Bakura. you okay?" the hikari asked worried.

The yami's eyes darkened "yes. I'm fine! How many times are you going to ask the same question?!"

The two Ishtar's glanced Ryo's way before returning their gaze to the TV. It was wise not to get involved.

Ryo glared before walking away "sorry".

Brown eyes widened as Ryo finally noticed the two blondes "Marik, Malik, what are you two doing here".

"Just keeping Bakura company" was Marik reply.

"Well since your hear would you like some dinner?" Ryo asked.

"hell yeah" the two shouted.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Pain. That was all Bakura registered when he awoke from his slumber. The pain seemed to be only in the stomach area. He rolled on his side, clutching his stomach in a weak attempt to ease the fire that seemed to have started within his abdomen. A few tears rolled down his cheeks as it didn't seem to stop.

For what seemed like forever the pain finally ceased. He laid flat on his back wiping at his face to dry the tears. 'Why am I pregnant? It doesn't make any sense. I'm a guy' his eyes winded in realization 'fuck! I remember myths about male child bearers. Like if you were the least bit feminine looking. That was the most common one. Not many men were though. People also said that they were very rare. Which is why I probably didn't believe them, I never saw one. And besides a guy pregnant, who would believe that shit? I wish I had then maybe I wouldn't be in this position' he thought sadly.

Looking to the side the clock was blinking six.a.m. He sighed getting himself out of bed. Walking by the full view mirror his eyes widened. A lump was forming on his lower stomach. He tears his gaze away from the mirror. Slipping on a t-shirt he noticed it was getting snug. 'Damn. Soon I won't be able to wear these anymore'. The jeans he usually wore were the same as the shirt. Getting tight around his belly.

He left the room. He noticed Ryo in his school uniform. He was seated at the table eating a banana. The hikari seemed to have noticed him because he looks the yami's way smiling.

"Good morning Bakura".

"Yeah and what's so good about it?"

Ryo frowned "nothing I suppose but I was just greeting you".

Bakura rummaged through the cabinets "do we have any cupcakes?"

"Why in gods name would you want a cupcake this time of day?"

Bakura shrugged "I have a craving for sweets".

"You never really liked them before".

"Look just tells me if we have any".

Ryo brought out a pack from his bag "here".

Bakura hugged the hikari "thanks".

Both pulled away shocked at what had just occurred "that never happened".

Ryo grabbed his bag "yes".

Bakura watched as the hikari walked away 'hell. This pregnancy is changing me. It won't be long before someone finds out. No! I don't need to be treated like a freak. Especially by my own friends! It can't happen' chocolate eyes narrowed 'I won't let it!'


	7. Chapter 7

"Bakura. I'm home" Ryo shouted through the apartment.

Silence greeted his ears.

"Bakura" he shouted again. The yami was usually home this time of day. This caused the hikari to worry.

Ryo passed by the bathroom door and heard the sounds of gagging. He stopped by the crack of the door. Looking inside he saw Bakura on his knees with his head in the toilet.

The hikari threw the door open, going to the yami's side.

"Go away" Bakura gasped for breath. For the sickness seemed to cease.

"No. your sick yami. I'm not going to leave you when you're like this" Ryo said.

Bakura was to protest but the nausea hit his stomach like a rock. His head went back to the toilet. 'Fuck. Is this ever going to end?'

Ryo gazed sadly as the yami began to whimper. He stood up slightly taking hold of the demon's spiky locks. Bakura didn't need to get vomit on him.

The nausea stopped. The yami pulled out flushing the toilet. He let himself fall back against the tub. Head in hand he asked "what time is it?"

"Three thirty. I just got home when I heard you throwing up. Is it alright if I check if you have a fever? I need to see just incase I may need to take you to the hospital".

Bakura eyes darkened Ryo knew the yami was in a bad mood. "No doctor's hikari".

Ryo sighed "fine. Can I at least check your temperature"?

The yami nodded.

Ryo pulled out a thermometer from one of the cabinets. Slipping it underneath the yami's tongue he waited for a beeping noise. He raised a silver eyebrow "this cant be right? It says you have a normal temperature. Yet you're puking your guts out".

"Maybe it was something I ate"

"I guess" Ryo helped Bakura to his feet "anything you need".

"Just some soda. And could you bring back some cupcakes" the yami headed to his room.

Ryo said nothing. Going off to get Bakura his desires.

Bakura was sitting against the window. Knees to his chest. His stomach had started to cramp up again. He wouldn't let Ryo know that. It was bad enough he saw him when he was experiencing his sickness. He would just have to be more careful.

The door opened, light shining through.

"Bakura. I got you your things" Ryo said smiling slightly as he entered the room.

"Just put it on the dresser hikari" Bakura said quickly.

Ryo did as told before exiting the room.

As the door closed Bakura breathed in relief. The hikari didn't seem to notice his pain. He laughed slightly as everything seemed to be going pretty well. 'Though how much longer can I hide?' he frowned.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Bakura marked the calendar he had stolen from the kitchen fridge. He remembered from the show on pregnancy that the baby was to be born in nine months. Counting from the date of conception to this day he growled. He was only five months along. He looked to his stomach. It was a small bulge. Was barely noticeable beneath his larger t-shirts. Didn't look like he was that far along.

"Kura!"

The yami yelped he fell to the floor with a body atop of his. Brown eyes opened seeing purple staring back at him.

"Marik!" Bakura snarled "what the fuck was that about?"

Marik laughed "just giving my good old friend a hug".

"Don't talk about that shit man. You sound like friendship bitch".

"Alright" Marik snuggled into Bakura stomach. His eyes widened "have you gained some weight? I feel a bulge on your belly".

Bakura paled 'come on Bakura. Think of something! Think!' "Yeah. I haven't really been out lately. Sitting on your ass will do that to ya".

"Marik stood up and helped the pale one to his feet. "Well then why don't we go and get that sexy ass out of here". He slapped the white haired yami's ass.

Bakura jumped "pervert".

"You know you love me" Marik headed out of Bakura's bedroom.

"I'd love to slaughter you!" Bakura joked as he ran out of the room. From the top of the steps he could see Marik smirking.

"You want me" Marik winked "come get me" the blond yami was out the door.

Bakura growled playfully as he chased the yami. He hadn't experienced this type of play since childhood. It was fun.

He breathed heavily as he started to slow down. He stopped. Looking ahead Marik hadn't seemed to notice he stopped for he was still running but slower. Apparently he was also getting. Tired.

He was about to call for the Marik when he felt a strange sensation within his abdomen. Hands went to his belly as it continued. He winced as something hit his hands. Hard. Eyes bulged in realized it was the child. He shook his head as he didn't really know what it was at first. How stupid was that?

The yami was pulled from his thoughts as a hand touched his shoulder. He swiftly turned around hitting Marik in the nose. Making a cracking sound as it made contact. Bakura looked to his hand to see blood on it. He then looked to Marik...

Marik cursed holding his nose "damn Bakura. What the hell was that for? I'd didn't think you meant it when you said you wanted to kill me"

"No dumbass I was fucking around. It was for sneaking up on me".

"What was I supposed to do to get your attention?"

Bakura rolled his eyes "anything but that".

Marik glared "I'll be sure to follow that next time".

"So you have anything else planned for today".

"No. better get home and fix my fucking nose." Marik grumbled waving as he walked away.

Bakura snickered as he walked in the other direction. Today was definitely interesting.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks passed and everything was normal. As usual Ryo and the others were oblivious to his condition. Right now Bakura was seated on the couch with cream puffs in hand. He sighed as the door to the apartment opened signaling Ryo's return from school.

"How was your day Bakura?" Ryo smiled.

"Boring as fuck" was the reply.

"Well then let's do something about it" Malik grinned as he stood beside the white haired hikari.

Bakura's eyes brightened "Malik. Where were you when Marik came over?"

"I was sick with the flu. It freakin lasted a week" the blond hikari grumbled.

"So what's the plan" Bakura asked.

Malik violet eyes looked clouded. Like he was deep in thought, he then whispered to the other hikari before turning back to the spiky haired yami.

Bakura was curious as to what Malik said because his hikari was giggling madly. It takes a lot to do that "so anyway..."

Malik laughed "oh yeah. Well were going to my place and are going to do something to a certain yami".

Bakura grinned darkly "alright".

9999999

Marik was snoring away. Sprawled out on the bed, unaware of the three beings that entered his room.

The two white haired boys watched the blond approach his yami. The said yami had the millennium rod in his arms. What was disturbing was that he was sucking on it like it was a lollipop.

"You want to ride the 'demon' don't you Kura? You horny little devil?" Marik gave the rod a lick on one of its wings.

Malik and Ryo snickered at Bakura's face. As it had a look of pure embarrassment.

Malik came back with rod in hand "so what should we do".

"I got a plan" Ryo said happily.

999999

"Now the finishing touches" Malik said as he added the last thing on the mind controlled Marik. They decided Ryo's plan was better than their own and followed his orders.

"Out the door Marik" Malik held out the rod as it began to glow. The blond yami walked out the door.

In domino town square Malik made the blond yami drop the female clothing revealing a black lacy bra with matching panties. "Dance Marika" Marik had entered the street. All the cars stopped. There eyes bulged out of their head as 'she' had gotten on the car in the middle of the road and started to dance exotically to the music from the radio. Men cheered as woman looked disgusted. On the side of the street three boys were laughing their ass off over the predicament.

"Okay enough torture" Malik laughed as the rod glowed.

"Huh where am I?" Marik looked around and saw men cheering. He looked down at himself and gasped at what he was wearing. In the distance he saw his hikari, Bakura, and Ryo laughing.

Marik cackled and all men stopped cheering. He peeled off the bra and underwear. Revealing to everyone that she was a he. "Fucking sick dude" he heard some men say while others threw up.

Malik and the two pale boys gasped at what they had seen. Marik was now running towards then in all his nude glory laughing like a mad man.

"Run!" Malik shrieked and the three bolted.

"I'll get you back hikari!" Marik screamed happily "you can bet your sweet ass you'll pay!"

A/N: Just thought I'd add this in for fun.Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

"Bakura" Ryo said to the sleeping form. The yami had fallen asleep on his bed. Not that he really minded. Could sleep on the couch if he wanted to but he forgot to ask a question earlier and wanted to ask Bakura now before he could forget.

"Bakura" he said louder this time.

The yami rolled on his side and winced in his sleep.

"Bakura" Ryo shook the yami.

Brown orbs snapped open and looked to see Ryo.

"What do you want?" he sat up slightly.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you would like to come to yugi's next week".

"Why would I want to go to the pharaoh's bitch's house"?

"It's my birthday".

"Yeah".

Ryo glared "are you going to come are not".

"Fine I'll go. But only if Marik and Malik are going to be there".

Ryo grinned evilly "oh they will. You can count on it."

Ryo left the room.

Bakura rubbed his eyes free of sleep. He gazed around and noticed he had fallen asleep in the hikari's bedroom.

"Damn hikari's bed for being so comfy" he grumbled leaving the area.

In his room he marked another day. He noticed next week he would be eight months along.

"Only one more month" he whispered as he rubbed his belly. Chocolate eyes saddened. After all the months of trying to hide it so when it was born he could abandon the child and laugh it off as if it were a stupid mistake. But now he felt attached to the little life. Could he really leave the kid?

A/N: so people what gender should the child or children be. I will leave it up to you to tell me if you would like more than one kid. And if you have any looks and names (that includes middle) then please tell me. If you've read my stories before then you know I love to hear suggestions (: Please review! Oh and sorry for the short chap.


	11. Chapter 11

A week passed. It was the night of Ryo's birthday. The hikari and Bakura were headed to the game shop just as planned.

Ryo rang the doorbell. The door opened revealing Yami. Ryo smiled as Bakura's eyes darkened.

Yami ignored Bakura's death glares and grinned at the hikari "happy birthday Ry". Yami embraced the hikari in a hug. Bakura growled before leaving the area. That was when Yami noticed something different about the thief. He couldn't put his finger on it but something strange was going on. He shrugged it off 'when is something not right about the tomb robber'.

Yami released Ryo "so Ryo. How's life with the thief?"

Ryo sighed "its okay. Lately I've been worried. I can sense through the mind link something different about him but I can't tell what".

Yami raised an eyebrow "try asking him what's wrong. Not that I'd expect the cold hearted bastard to open up but it's worth a shot."

Ryo smiled slightly "I guess your right. So where are Yugi and the gang?"

"Right behind ya" a voice said

Ryo turned to see Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan "oh hey guys. When did you pop up?"

Joey grinned sheepishly "well we just got here. We where down at the mall when we remembered it was almost time for the birthday party. So we spent some extra time down there to get you some gifts".

Yugi and the others put what they had in their hands on the kitchen counter.

"We'll open up the gifts later. Right now why don't we eat order some pizza?" Yugi said with phone in hand.

The others nodded with a look of hunger on their faces.

9999999

"Fuck! Where's Bakura? The only reason I came was because he was going to be here" Marik said flipping through channels. They had settled themselves down in Yugi's bedroom where Yugi said they do whatever as long as it didn't involve mayhem or he would call Ishizu. Marik and Malik definitely didn't want to feel her wrath. Especially since if she was interrupted from work.

"I'm sure he'll be here in a few. Don't get your panties all up in a bunch" Malik snickered.

Marik growled "you want a matching black eye".

Malik became silent.

"Hey Ishtar's. What the fuck are you doing in the shrimp's room" Bakura appeared in the doorway.

Marik shrugged "I'd rather be in here watching TV then with the cheerleaders".

Bakura nodded "true. Well I got you guys some cake and pizza".

"Thanks" both blonds said as they took the food.

"So does the bitch of have any good video games" Bakura asked as he took the last bite of cake.

Malik started to rummage through the stack and his eyes brightened as he turned to the two yami's "he's got Stay Alive. Damn and I thought he's only be into baby games".

"Start it up" both yami's said in unison.

Malik did as told before handing controllers to Marik and Bakura and himself.

"Hey guys its time for presents" Yugi stopped in front of the TV before turning off the gaming system.

"Hey we were playing that" the three said.

Yugi rolled his eyes "I'll let you guys have the game okay. I've beaten it already".

Yugi handed the game to Bakura "here since it's in a way your birthday too".

Bakura said quiet thanks before getting up. Marik and Malik did the same before following the white haired yami.

999999

Bakura stood in the background as the others surrounded Ryo to see what he had gotten. Even the two Ishtar's had gone up to see what all the commotion was about.

"See ya Ryo. Hope you have fun with your new ps3 and video games" the gang said waving to the hikari.

Ryo waved back before turning to the Ishtar's "thanks guys for the uncut Manhunt 2".

Marik grinned "no problem Ryo. You should have some fun with Bakura playing that game. As he's into blood and gore".

Ryo laughed "yes I know".

"Come on Marik. It's starting to rain. We better get our asses home" Malik said.

"Alright. See ya guys later" Marik strode out the door along with Malik.

Bakura watched as his friends left. It was pretty much silent in the Mouto home. The only sound was the rain pouring on the outside world. ' just like that night' he thought. Suddenly he felt a twinge of pain in his belly. Wincing as it continued but didn't stop. The pain only got worse. 'What the hell is wrong?!'

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Ryo and Yugi jumped as they heard Bakura scream. They turned to see the yami on the floor with his arms wrapped around his stomach. Both hikari went to see what the problem was.

"What's wrong Bakura" Ryo asked, anxiety was clear in his voice.

"I think I'm having the baby" Bakura looked to Ryo with sadness in his eyes. He didn't want his hikari to find out like this.

"You mean you're...but...how" Ryo asked.

/ Well I'm pretty sure it's because I'm a male child bearer. / Bakura said through the mind link. He didn't want the other hikari to hear this. He gazed around for him but he seemed to have run off, probably to find Yami

// I never heard of such a thing. //

/ They were pretty rare in Egypt. I had a hard time believing myself. I wish I did then I probably wouldn't be in this mess. /

// its okay Bakura. its pretty hard to believe but it does explain your weird behavior for the past months. Now enough talk lets get you ready for the birth.//

Bakura nodded noticing Yami enter the room.

"So thief king, you got knocked up. I guess that's what I was sensing earlier".

Bakura screamed as he felt another pain hit and his anger was rising with Yami "Are you going to help me or just fuck around!"

Yami eyes softened. By the looks of it wasn't easy going through labor. He didn't like to see people in pain, not even his enemies. "Yes. I'm sorry if I upset you. I was just stating a fact. Now I will have to remove you of your jeans and underwear".

Bakura blushed as Yami did as he said he would. To Yami's surprise instead of manhood there was whole. 'Guess that's the birth canal' he thought before removing himself from Bakura's 'area'. He turned to the hikari's "get some blankets and pillows. It would be wise to use one's that aren't really cared for. I don't think you'll want to use them again after this ordeal".

The hikari's did as told before returning to Bakura.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better yami" Ryo set some pillows behind the yami.

"Yes. Get this fucking thing out of me!" Bakura snarled then whimpered lowering himself into the pillows as his water broke.

Ryo sighed "I wish I could Bakura".

Yugi appeared with Yami.

"Let's check your progress" Yami said.

Bakura growled as he felt the pharaoh touch him in his area.

Yami looked up grinning "you ready Bakura? I can feel the head. Now push".

Ryo and Yugi had retreated to each side of Bakura, holding his hands as he pushed.

Bakura shrieked and cried. Tears were pouring like rain down his pale cheeks. This pain was worse than anything he ever experienced.

He fell into the pillows panting. He smiled slightly as he heard a baby's cry. He sat up slightly to see Yami holding a bloody infant.

Yami cleaned the child up, wrapped the it in a bundle before handing the kid to Bakura "here's your mommy little man".

Bakura growled but said nothing. He took a look at his son for the first time. He looked just like the yami except with grey-blue eyes.

"So what are you going to name him" both Yugi and Ryo asked.

"I want to name him Storm. But I don't have a middle name" He looked to Ryo "do you have any ideas".

Ryo smiled "how about Cloud. His little spiky head is white like one".

Bakura nodded "alright them" he looked to the baby boy that slept within his arms "your name shall be Storm Cloud Bakura".

Yami, Yugi, and Ryo smiled as they watched 'mother' and son.

I want to thank all that have reviewed. You guys are awesome Well review again please!


End file.
